transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Bughunt
Deep Space - Galactic Plane The similarity of one section of space to another is an experience that must be felt to be believed. It is a feeling of deja vu, that you've been here before. Markers are few and far between, and even when you are near one, you still feel motionless. You look about you and take in yet another stretch of void. Contents: Decepticon Shuttle Shuttle Delta Parvenu Ten Obvious exits: Below Plane leads to Deep Space - Subplanar. Above Plane leads to Deep Space - Paraplanar. Driftward leads to Quintessa System. Rimward leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Autobot Shuttle has arrived. Shockwave says, "Decepticons, report." Shockwave says, "There is a 'loose end' which is to be 'tied up,' involving the Claktan life forms. 'Volunteers' are expected." Tremor says, "What's the word, Shock? Tremor reporting." Catechism says, "I required a shower for my insides the last time I volunteered for one of your missions, sir, but... count me in!" Shockwave says, "Your reliable 'volunteering' marks you as elite among Decepticons, Catechism. 'Volunteers' are to report to the shuttlebay and transit to the Despoiler, already in lunar Earth orbit. We will deploy shortly." Tremor says, "Heh. Thanks a bunch, Shock. I'm always up fer tyin loose ends, ya know." Windshear says, "If you can clear me though repair staff I will volunteer sir." Shockwave says, "You are cleared for the mission due to the urgency thereof. Any damage you retain at mission start is your own responsibility." Windshear says, "Understood, Shockwave, Im on my way!" Rodimus Prime says, "Who do we have available?" Punch says, "I am, Rodimus." Ultra Magnus says, "I am, on my way downstairs." Patchwork says, "Available for what?" Rodimus Prime says, "Mission. Meet me at the Metroplex launch pad." The Decepticons are known as an amoral pack of sociopaths, and for most of them, it's not a bad assessment. Picking on a Claktan diplomatic vessel is an activity that might well entertain bored Decepticons. For it to be a mission, however, there must be something more of interest about this particular Claktan shuttle, though it looks pretty banged up - recently banged up. And the very sharp of optic will note that the damages are consistent with Decepticon weaponry. Perhaps it contains a device or plans that the Decepticons might like to steal, shades of the Tantive IV. Perhaps not. Either way, the Chelae strains its firefly-like engines, rushing to escape from its hunters, and its flight is erratic, like the pilot is dithering between flailing terror and a more collected flight response. Tremor is sitting on a large silver box. He doesn't know what it's for - it's part of the ship, no doubt - but it probably isn't for sitting on. "What kinda ends we tyin up, Shock?" He lifts his optic visor to Shockwave, smirking. "You talkin about breakin stuff, right? Hurtin folks? I sure hope so." Windshear is in the pilots chair, doing what youre suppose to do when you sit in that chair; piloting. He got clearance and volunteered for this mission and is more then willing to do his part. And right now thats keeping the target in site and chasing it down. Skilfully the Seeker maneuvers the Decepticon shuttle to keep up with the Chelae, keeping silent as he does his job. Shockwave stands on the bridge of the speeding Despoiler as solidly as if he was bolted to the floor, thanks to his control of electromagetism. "Bring the Claktan craft under our guns," he commands in his dry, disinterested-sounding voice. "We will disable and board them. Take no prisoners. Kill every life form." Catechism is actually inside the shuttle, rather than flying escort. Some days, she just wants to kick back in a nice crash seat, rather than burn her own fuel, worrying about the shuttle's six. That, and given that this is a Shockwave mission, whatever is outside the shuttle is probably horrible, like... poisonous vacuum. She knows that doesn't make any sense, but she knows Shockwave could find a poisonous vacuum, too. (High levels of gamma rays, maybe.) From Autobot Shuttle , "There has been something odd going on lately with the Decepticon shuttles," Punch murmurs to Rodimus and Ultra Magnus as the Autobots approach. His gaze is relatively unfocused, although in theory directed at the seams of the transport's floor. He ratchets his gun through several of its inspection configurations, more of a nervous habit than out of any real need. From Autobot Shuttle , Rodimus Prime gives a faint nod to Punch as he paces back and forth in the shuttle behind the pilot seat. "All right, here's the deal, folks. We got news that the Decepticons are out to destroy a ship of Claktan refugees. Why, I'm not sure, but we need to prevent it." He throws himself down in a sensor seat nearby. "This is the region where they're supposed to be..." he adds, then leans forward and peers at the sensor he had sat in front of, cursing. "Looks like they're already here." From Autobot Shuttle , "Refugees?" Patchwork pipes up, hunching forward in her seat slightly. "That's not nice, at -all-," she mutters before huffing a sigh and glancing to Rodimus Prime. "We can stop them." she reassures him, sitting up a little straighter. "They haven't caught them yet have they?" From Autobot Shuttle , Ultra Magnus steps forward from the rear section of the craft, holding an armload of foreign weapons and setting them down on a table. Displacer Rifles, Ion Cannons, Electro-Ray Guns, etc. are all set down with a *THUNK*. "Something, odd?" Magnus questions, actually stepping forward to partake in the conversation. "Please define Punch." From Autobot Shuttle , Steeljaw sits up in his seat, "What are their coordinates?" Tremor says, "They're moving to another server." Shockwave says, "Send out the Recognizers." From Autobot Shuttle , Clenching his jaw, Punch glances askance at Springer, busy piloting the shuttle, then back to the earnestness writ plainly upon Patchwork's and Steeljaw's features. Best not to involve them. He steps closer to the spread-out weapons, plucking up a smaller sidearm to supplement his own twin mortar launcher. He rrelays what he does know at the moment to Ultra Magnus. From Autobot Shuttle , - Give it to the Autobots' top pilot (if you ask him) to be flying on this particular mission. Cranking down on a few of the navigation controls, Springers throws his first dry remark of the night out, "Well 'tis the season to help others and if it means giving a few Decepticons a few lumps of coal...I'm all for it." Monitoring the sensor display, the Autobot expertly maneuvers the shuttle, "Alright Rodimus. I've locked in an interception path. We're hitting overdrive right about....now." With that, Springer pushes /the/ button and the ship lurches with some strain as the afterburners fire up. The Chelae bobs and weaves, trying desperately to take evasive maneuvers as the Despoiler stays in hot pursuit. The diplomatic vessel either isn't armed, or its weapons have been damaged offline, as it doesn't even try to fight back. It just keeps running, though the Decepticons will be in boarding range, because the zigzag path to evade the Despoiler's guns has slowed down the Chelae's forward speed. Catechism slips out of the crash webbing and stands. No good things lasts. She does a quick weapons check and one-over of her reaction jets, since they're going to be boarding, by Shockwave's orders. Good to go. With a cry of, "Oorah!" to really get in the bughunting mood, she's out the back hatch of the Despoiler. Catechism jets toward the Chelae and tries to land against the hull of the alien vessel, near what looks to her to be a hatch. Combat: Catechism strikes Claktan Shuttle with her Grab attack! Combat: Gained 4 energon. Windshear hears his commanders orders and with a nod, speeds their shuttle up and banks to the left to intercept the Chelae's present evasive move. As anticipated, this move brings the Chelae dead in their weapons sights. Then with a quick check to make sure the lasers online, Windshear grabs the control and presses the trigger. Combat: Windshear misses Claktan Shuttle with his Shuttle Lasers (Laser) attack! "Straightforward smash 'n grab," Trem says, "I like it." He grips the side of the box as the shuttle swings around to fire on the Chelae. "Anythin' in particular you wan' us to grab amid all the smashin?" "No," replies Shockwave. "This is not a raid. You may keep what you like, but leave nothing behind. Destroy all Claktans." He follows Catechism out to the airlock, since he also can maneuver in vacuum without requiring the ships to be docked to eachother first. From Autobot Shuttle , "Just ramming them out of the way won't be enough," Rodimus snaps, leaning forward over the sensor station. "One of them's already attached himself to the ship, and it looks like another... pretty sure that's Shockwave... followed." He looks up at the others. "Focus on those two, but if *any* of them get aboard, we follow immediately!" From Autobot Shuttle , Punch snaps the chamber on his extra weapon shut. "If the ship hasn't blown up by now, they intend to board and massacre," he insists, neatly inserting himself into the corridor that leads to the docking hatch. From Autobot Shuttle , - Peering through the shuttle's cockpit window, Springer clenches his jaw as he notices purple laser fire light the sky. "Prime! Looks like Decepticons have started their Christmas cheer! That shuttle can't outrun them!" With the shuttle already at maximum velocity, the Wrecker takes a firm grasp of the pilot's controls and takes the craft into a deep dive. "Hold on to your cans! If we can't catch them, we'll cut them off at the pass!" Fighting the controls, Springer leans forward, to put extra weight into the shuttle's descent. "We're in weapons range now. Smoke 'em if ya got them!" From Autobot Shuttle , The golden lion cassette-Bot braces himself, being smaller than the others. Where's Blaster when you need him! "WOOOOOAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" If he had thumbs, Steejaw would be smoking the whole pack. From Autobot Shuttle , Patchwork turns to peer ou t the window, half rising from her seat to see better. As she sees the purple fire, Patch rises the rest of the way and moves to follow after Punch. "Hurry!" she encourages, urgently, to their pilot. From Autobot Shuttle , Ultra Magnus rushes to a weapons systems, sitting down in the seat as it rises to attack configuration with the screens displaying an outer view and advising on nominal shots. They City Commander flips the safety switch, manning the controls to highlight a Catechism with it's crosshairs. "On it Prime, engaging enemy with small arms fire as we speak!" he replies, hitting a trigger on the console's joystick. Combat: Autobot Shuttle strikes Catechism with its Opening Salvo (Laser) attack! Combat: Autobot Shuttle (Autobot Shuttle ) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Shockwave glides in utter silence through the emptiness of space towards the fleeing Claktan ship, adding his own acceleration to the inertia he inherited from the Despoiler until he touches down, clamping his feet magnetically to the hull of the Claktan vessel. His cannon arm comes into play- a narrow beam of light sears through the hull, cutting a triangle into it in two slices. Shockwave reaches down and with the immense strength in his single arm, pulls the triangle up, bending it outwards. A silent rushing, an outpouring of air flows out around him. The most logical choice for dealing with organic life in space. Windshear is a bit annoyed his shot missed but he doesnt waste time thinking about it. Instead he begins to move the con shuttle closer to the side of the Chelae to prepare to do a hostile docking. "Im getting ready to dock, everyone going aboard get ready. You heard Shockwave's orders." Hes not going himself, someone has to stay and keep an optic on and control of their shuttle. Since hes not space capable and hes the pilot, hes the logical choice. In a couple of short minutes, with a jolt, the con shuttle shoots out the boarding tube into the side of the Clakton shuttle and Windshear busies himself with keeping the shuttle level and in control now that in effect theres a whole other ships worth of weight dragging on it. Tremor nods. "Ahhh, got it. Death-squad style. This is gettin more fun all them time." He stands, crossing the bridge to stand behind Windshear. "Ready when you are, Breeze." Aboard the Claktan ship, sirens blare and bulkheads seal off the compartment Shockwave has depressurized, a few of the more unlucky little Claktan bodies (an ant-like people, bipedal with four queerly jointed arms) sailing out into space along with the compartment's atmosphere. The bridge crew chitters and jabbers, dispatching damage control teams immediately. Catechism is nailed by the Sarikus's lasers, and she vents energon, faintly glowing pink globs that float off in space, until her systems self-seal. With a standard issue knife, she pries the hatch where she grabbed on open, and she storms inside. The hatch slams behind her, and she shoulder-checks the next pressure-lock door down. The Chelae's not bad engineering, but the ant-people didn't exactly design their shuttle to withstand a Decepticon assault, either. You enter the Claktan Shuttle . 'Claktan Shuttle ' The interior of the shuttle is cramped by the standards of giant robots, though by the standards of the nine-foot-tall Insectoids, it would be a roomy luxury vessel. There is a highly technical cockpit that could seats numerous Insectoids at various stations and a seating area with a minibar. Looks like bulkheads have been thrown around, as if the shuttle has had to pull some hard turns. Thus, the shuttle is a mess inside. This vessel requires Space-Pilot to use. Syntax: DO - IE. do east, do +profile, do attack scourge=laser. l/o - Looks outside. Contents: Insectoid Crew Shockwave has arrived. Outside, From Autobot Shuttle , - It hadn't been easy, but Springer had done the trick with his l33t flying skills. "Alright gents, take your pick of the Decepticons. We've got the purple people eater and company on that hull. I'll slow it down a bit and setup a parallel course with the Chelae." As Ultra Magnus strikes one of the Decepticons, Springer lifts up an arm in encouragement, "That a way Magnus! I'll set them up and you knock them down!" Looking back to Rodimus, the Wrecker raises a metallic brow, "So what's the plan Rodimus? Looks like they've found a way inside the shuttle." Outside, From Autobot Shuttle , Rodimus Prime slams his fist down on the panel, next to the actual controls. "We follow," he states firmly, standing up and striding towards the hatch. "Springer, get us over there *now*, then as soon as we're on board, take out their escape route!" Shockwave climbs down through the rent in the hull, slicing through the bulkhead into the next compartment with contemptuous ease. The Claktans who don't get blown out into the depressurized compartment Shockwave is standing pull themselves with their sticky hands and feet towards the next bulkhead. Several of them go for a tall glass cupboard containing alien spacesuits; Shockwave swivels his head and arm slightly and incinerates the spacesuits through the glass with an infrared beam. Outside, Windshear nods at Tremor's comment, "Im not going-- cant. I gotta stay here with the shuttle." he steals a secon glance at the Decepticon before he goes back to the controls, "Dont get yourself blasted to the Pi-- Autobots!" he says suddenly as he sees a shot come out of nowhere and hit Catechism. "Get moving!" he says as he checks radar to see exactly where the Autobot shuttle is and where its heading. Outside, From Autobot Shuttle , Patchwork starts at the slamming of the fist against the panel, and her weight shifts from right foot to left. "Oh, I hope they don't hurt anyone too badly..." she muttersremaining near the hatch out. Apparently, the medic plans to go over. Outside, From Autobot Shuttle , Punch decides to man a weapons station at the last minute! Combat: Shockwave misses Insectoid Crew with his Depressurization attack! -6 Outside, From Autobot Shuttle , Steeljaw is already running down the way toward the hatch at a run and a snarl! It doesn't matter to the Autobot if he's not even 1/10th the size of them! Most of the little red aliens, however, manage to get into the next compartment, and seal it behind them. In an attempt to keep Shockwave from breaking through the next bulkhead so easily, a dimly shimmering forcefield materializes over the bulkhead door. Outside, From Autobot Shuttle , Ultra Magnus continues manning the weapon's platform, firing off one last shot before realizing all the targets have made themselves scarce ... and into the Claktan Shuttle . Powering off the console, it slowly lowers to the craft's floor and powers down ... a side door opening to allow Magnus to depart from his seat. "Alright, I need a boarding party lined up behind me ASAP. Streamline yourselves soldiers, we'll be moving fast and pushing hard and effectively against the Decepticons, no need to be carrying the extra weight." The City Commander glances towards Prime with that 'I dont like this one bit', a sort of unspoken communication between the two. The Claktans inside are clearly frantic. They are frantic in a 'we're all going to die' kind of way, yes, but it's even worse than that. They are frantic in the way of people who have seen something that does not make sense with their reality, something that they simply cannot or will not accept. There are no soldier caste here, only workers thus far. Given that it is a diplomatic vessel, if there are any soldiers, they will be deeper within the ship, guarding the high-caste diplomat. Tremor has arrived. Tremor leaps clumsily across the gap between the shuttles, reaching the hole Shockwave has torn in the Chelae mostly by luck. He drops through, landing in an appropriately dramatic pose, and steps over some of the ant-like crew members. What little resistence he encounters is weak, and he easily pushes the defenders away. "Showtime, eh?" Catechism lets acid rounds auto-load into her arm guns. Acid ought to make short work of any exoskeletons, she reckons, even if they can deflect bullets or nonsense like that. The Claktans that see her flee, so she gives chase, and soon enough, she has caught up with Shockwave - putting the Claktans she was chasing between a rock and a hard place. Shockwave, confronted by the appearance of a forcefield blocking his path, turns aside and examines the room he's in. It seems to be some kind of hydroponic chamber, containing many small domed containers which have what seem to be mushrooms growing in them under lights. Shockwave performs some rapid calculations. Where there is hydroponics, there is water. Water will be drawn from a reservoir. The water reservoir also has a high probability of being used as reaction mass for the engines. Therefore, if Shockwave follows the hydroponic water lines to the source, he can drain the ship of its water, which may also be its fuel. He scans the walls, single eye glowing brightly, then punches through the wall at a precise point. Water sprays out and mist drifts through the depressurized space as Shockwave tears the wall open and enters the next compartment, a pumping room. Combat: Shockwave strikes Insectoid Crew with his Steam Venting attack! -6 Outside, From Autobot Shuttle , - As the Decepticons work their way inside the shuttle, Springer hears Rodimus Prime's command. "Aye aye Captain!! All hands brace for impact. We're going in /right/ behind the Decepticons!" Adjusting his course, the Wrecker aims the nose of the Sarikus /right/ at the hole the Decepticons have already created. "Hope we have insurance on this thing!" With that said, Springer plows the Autobot shuttle directly into the gaping hole of the Refugee shuttle. Pulling back on the throttle, he rattles around in the pilot's chair as both vessels collide with brute force. After a few seconds of getting his bearings, the Autobot grins as he's look directly into the Refugee shuttle. "Alright! Next stop -- that shuttle right there!" Outside, From Autobot Shuttle , Rodimus Prime catches Ultra Magnus's look and returns it with a faint nod. 'Neither do I.' He pushes himself out of the sensor seat and darts back towards the others, his Photon Eliminator summoned to his hand, his expression grim. One gets the impression of barely contained movement from him, as though it's all he can do to not just *JUMP* through that hatch and into space. As soon as the shuttle's plowed into the refugee ship, he shouts, "Move! Move! Move!" waving everyone out before following himself. Outside, Rodimus Prime leaves the Autobot Shuttle . Outside, Rodimus Prime has arrived. Outside, From Autobot Shuttle , Ultra Magnus looks back over his shoulder at the ragga muffin forces they've managed to gather up for this mission. "Alright Autobots, you heard the Wrecker ... let's go!" he blares out, following Rodimus out the ship and into the alien craft. Outside, Ultra Magnus leaves the Autobot Shuttle . Outside, Ultra Magnus has arrived. Outside, From Autobot Shuttle , Patchwork wisely moves to the very end of the line, after the others, waiting til they've all had a chance to leave the ship before she follows suit. Outside, Patchwork leaves the Autobot Shuttle . Outside, Patchwork has arrived. Outside, From Autobot Shuttle , Steeljaw scampers after Rodimus Prime as fast as his four legs can carry him. As small as he is, it doesn't even occur to the little Autobot. Outside, Steeljaw leaves the Autobot Shuttle . Outside, Steeljaw has arrived. Rodimus Prime has arrived. Steeljaw has arrived. Outside, Windshear helplessly watches the Autobot shuttle join this party the hard way as it crashes right where both shuttles are joined. He'd have fired if he could have but it was impossible at the angle they came in. As the Seeker fights to stay in his seat and the con shuttle under control he gets on the radio to warn and then hits a release switch and the boarding tube disengages from the con shuttle, the panel shuts and he pulls away to swing around where Shockwave boarded. Windshear says, "That collision was an Autobot shuttle! They are boarding... I saw Magnus, Rodimus, SPringer... Ive pulled away."" Windshear adds, "There are others as well." Patchwork has arrived. Shockwave says, "Decepticons, prepare to repel boarders." Catechism says, "...stupid Autobots. They're wherever you don't want them to be!" Tremor says, "Not fer long they aint." Outside, Springer leaves the Autobot Shuttle . Outside, Springer has arrived. Some of the Claktans meet a horrible flash boiled death from superheated steam as Shockwave makes use of the water system. See, this is why carrying water in space is a bad idea! Not only is it very dense, but if Decepticons ever board you, they'll use it kill you. Catechism sees that Shockwave is very astute in using the terrain to his advantage. She is impressed! As for the Claktans near her, she tries out her acid weaponry on them speculatively, dropping back to a more cautious fighting style, given that she isn't flinging herself from one ship to another. She shouts, "Pathetic insects! We'll crush you like the ants you are!" Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Catechism strikes Insectoid Crew with her Acid Strike attack! Ultra Magnus has arrived. Tremor only knows what little about ship's systems Harrow has taught him. He decides not to draw on this knowledge. Instead, he starts punching through walls indiscriminately and yanking out fiststful of cable and pipes. He's already forgotten the particulars of this mission. Is the objective to steal something? He remembers that all the Claktans must die, and that's good enough for him. He turns his gleeful wrath on some poor ant creature. Combat: Tremor misses Insectoid Crew with his Entomology Sucks (Punch) attack! Shockwave tears through the innards of the Claktan vessel towards the bridge, leaving a sparking, firey gash behind him as he carves his way foreward like a circular saw inside a horse. "Decepticons, prepare to repel boarders," he drones, turning a corner and sweeping his infrared beam towards a small knot of spacesuited Claktans firing tiny lasers back at him. Combat: Shockwave strikes Insectoid Crew with his Fry Up attack! -5 Some of the Claktans manage to skitter out of Tremor's way, but the ones attacked by Shockwave and Catechism are not so lucky, spacesuits and lasers availing them naught. Outside, Windshear stays close to the Clakton shuttle but then he swings around to do something else. With a smirk he fires on the Autobot shuttle. They want to save these creatures they can do down with these creatures too as far as hes concerned. Outside, Combat: Windshear strikes Autobot Shuttle with his Shuttle Laser (Laser) attack! Rodimus Prime charges down the corridor, sparing only the faintest glances for the carnage around him. It's easy enough to follow the Decepticons. He runs hunched over, due to the space allowed, and eventually gives up and transforms into his larger - but lower to the ground - alternate mode. He bursts in behind those 'Cons nearest the original boarding point and scrreches to a halt. "Leave them alone, Decepticons!" he growls out furiously. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Rodimus Prime has 'skipped' his action for this round. Outside, Windshear has left. Outside, Windshear enters the Decepticon Shuttle . Outside, Windshear leaves the Decepticon Shuttle . Outside, Windshear has arrived. Ultra Magnus stalks up behind Rodimus, two Ion Cannons held up and ready for use. Trying to keep his speed despite the current cramped space, the Autobot tosses the hand-cannons in the air and quickly transforms into his other robot mode, the true form of Ultra Magnus! Without missing a stride, Magnus catches the weapons out of the air and keep pursuit. Screeching up behind Prime, he levels one of the Ion Cannons out ready for anything. The extra kibble dissapears, reavealing Ultra Magnus' real robot mode AKA White Optimus Prime Doppelganger mode! The Global Pose Tracker marks that Ultra Magnus has 'skipped' his action for this round. Outside, - "Go get 'em Autobots! I'll uh...well..." Looking about, Springer notices that suddenly he's the only one remaining aboard the Sarikus. Ah well, someone had to make sure the ship was ready for a quick departure. Standing from the pilot's chair, the triple-changer suddenly rocks in place as the Sarikus takes a shot from incoming fire. Remembering Prime's orders, the Wrecker leaps into one of the ship's tactical stations. "Alright Decepticons. Time to cut off your escape! Thanks for reminding me!" Lining up a laser cannon on the Despoilder, Springer charges the weapon up before it blasts off a fiery bolt of energy. "Here's laser in your eyes Decepticons!" Colonel Nate Briar says, "This is Briar reporting in. Daniel Witwicky, are you on the radio?" Patchwork is near the back of the group of suddenly-appearing Autobots! The medic can't quite avoid the carnage, and it seems to set Patch for a momentary pause as she looks over the steamed bodies. "Not nice at all." she mutters, mostly to herself, before her focus shifts towards those at fault. "Yeah, stop it now!" she echoes Rodimus. Outside, Combat: Springer strikes Decepticon Shuttle with his Sarikus Laser Cannons (Disruptor) attack! Repel the boarders, says Shockwave. So the boarders include Rodimus Prime in all his flaming glory and a whole cast of other uglies, says Windshear. So says Catechism, to herself, "Well, slag." She knew this was going too well! She snaps out her whip at Rodimus Prime's ankle, trying to send him for one bad trip. Attacking Rodimus Prime is dumb, but it at least looks brave. Attacking Ultra Magnus would just make her look like she can't deal with this right now. Combat: Catechism strikes Rodimus Prime with her Whiplash Whirlwind attack! -4 The Global Pose Tracker marks that Patchwork has 'skipped' her action for this round. Colonel Nate Briar says, "How are things going with you? Any missions that need help?" Daniel Witwicky says, "Actually, sir - I was wondering if I can help on any additional missions." "Sure," Tremor sneers at Rodimus and the other approaching Autobots, "you got it, Hot Rod. You jus' back on outta here an' we'll leave these bugthings alone. We're turnin over a new leaf. Dintcha hear?" He draws his pistol to fire on Prime, glad to finally have gotten the chance to test his mettle against the Autobot Commander, but this chance evaporates, for now, as Catechism steps forward to engage him. So Trem takes aim at the nearest Autobot to Rodimus. Combat: Tremor strikes Patchwork with his Laser attack! Outside, Windshear strikes the Autobot shuttle but before he can pull away it fires back. The Seeker attempts to evade but the blast sears down the side of the Despoiler. He takes a quick visual scan of gauge readings and then spins this ship around and fires at the Autobot ship again. Why? Why are Autobots always there when you want to do something? Gah! Outside, Combat: Windshear strikes Autobot Shuttle with his Despoilers Lasers (Laser) attack! Colonel Nate Briar says, "I'm sure Bailey can use your assistance." "No," replies the voice that emanates from Shockwave's glowing translucent chest plate. His left arm comes up and he releases a beam of gamma radiation back down the 'corridor' of wreckage towards Ultra Magnus' heroic bulk. Combat: Shockwave strikes Ultra Magnus with his Controlled Gamma Burst attack! -3 Rodimus Prime's foot (didn't he transform into vehicle mode? Well, obviously he transformed back! Or forgot to use code, one of the two) is entangled by Catechism's whip, tripping him up and sending him tumbling. He quickly recovers, however, turning the tumble into a roll, and when he comes up, he makes a grab for Catechism's leg. Should he succeed, he hurls her into the nearest bulkhead. "Look, we can do this the hard way, or the harder way, but either way, you're getting the hell away from those insects!" Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Catechism with his Grab-And-Hurl attack! -7 Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "The Touch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Outside, - When your ship is physically stuck inside another ship, it's not exactly the best defense. As the Sarikus can do nothing but absorb the incoming laser fire, Springer shakes his fist at the energy's source, "Wh don't you go pick on a shuttle your own size! Two can play this game!" Adjusting the power level on the Sarikus' weapons, the green robot takes aim at the other shuttle that actually has the ability to move. "Take two of these and call me in the morning Decepticons!" *PEW* *PEW* go the laser cannons as they unload another volley of red energy at the Despoiler. Ultra Magnus glances around, a couple of Decepticons ... nothing they can't handle. His attention on Tremor and his vicious attack on their resident medic, leaves the perfect opportunity for Shockwave to strike at the albino Autobot. The beam sears into his left shoulder, spinning the City Commander around once before depositing him not too softly upon the ground. With the restraints of fast movement through the ship no longer present, Magnus calls forth the kibble from sub-space and transforms into his Power Armor configuration. Leveling both of the Ion Cannons at Shockers, "I advise you to reconsider Shockwave. You're clearly outclassed, even you find the logic in retreat!" He pulls the trigger on both hand-cannons, firing off both in quick succession. *Pew!* *Pew!* Only a moment of hesitation before Ultra Magnus transforms into his Power Armor robot mode! Combat: Ultra Magnus sets his defense level to Neutral. Outside, Combat: Springer strikes Decepticon Shuttle with his Sarikus Laser Cannons (Laser) attack! Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Shockwave with his Dual Ion Cannons attack! -2 The Claktans seem to be just as terrified of the Autobots as they are of the Decepticons, as if they cannot tell the different. However, they're quick and clever enough to make use of the distraction that the Autobots are providing to start holing up behind cover, making use of chairs and bulkheads and whatever they can to build a barrier between themselves and the Decepticons. Patchwork stumbles back as she's hit almost before she can come to a stop, paint scorched by Tremor's shot. "That's not nice!" The medic chastises, reaching to grab her pistol. "Go away, leave them all alone!" Combat: Patchwork strikes Tremor with her Pistol attack! Tremor gets his arm up to cover his face as Patchwork fires on him. The shot leaves a black scuff on his armor, and he laughs. "Oh it's not?" Trem is amused to no end by the Autobots' repartee. "Well gee! Les try this!" He stashes his pistol and charges the poor medic. Combat: Tremor strikes Patchwork with his Picasso (Punch) attack! Outside, Windshear hits the Autobot shuttle again. Well really, hard can it be, its jammed into the bugs ship. But hes not happy when again, he cant evade in time and the Decepticon shuttle gets hit again. Ok, thats not right! Windys a much better pilot than that. But whatever... he flips a few switches and runs some system checks as he swings around again to fire on the shuttle, though this time he uses the chelea ship as cover to fire from. That way the Autobot left on the ship takes a good chance of striking the shuttle this is all about to try and shoot back. Outside, Combat: Windshear strikes Autobot Shuttle with his shuttle lasers (Laser) attack! "Although your assessment of the superiority of your forces is arguably correct," intones Shockwave, reaching one of the forward compartments that leads to the bridge, "you have overlooked something. In order to succeed at our mission, we do not need to destroy you." Shockwave turns his chest without turning his head or legs- these continue to face Ultra Magnus so that he can lecture Magnus while his mighty fist cocks back to attempt to batter down the bridge bulkhead. "We only need to destroy the organics, who are vastly less durable." Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Shockwave strikes Insectoid Crew with his Red Right Hand attack! Combat: Insectoid Crew falls to the ground, unconscious. Steeljaw has left. Outside, Steeljaw has arrived. Outside, Steeljaw has left. Outside, Steeljaw enters the Autobot Shuttle . Catechism has snared Rodimus Prime. Huh. She's not really sure that she wants to keep him. And then Shockwave shoots Ultra Magnus - well, maybe attacking Ultra Magnus wouldn't have made her look bad, then, if even Shockwave will do it. She doesn't have long to consider these options, however, as Rodimus Prime grabs her and bodily slams her into a bulkhead. As she slides down the bulkhead and into the floor, she snaps, "Get the slag away from us, Rodimus Prime! You meddle in matters you do not even understand and naturally assume that the Decepticons are at fault. Such a buzzing busybody, sticking your nose in where you aren't wanted! Look, the Claktans are as terrified of you are they are of us! Decepticons, give the Claktans the mercy they deserve and release them from the horror of beholding the Autobots." Combat: Catechism inspires Tremor and Shockwave with uplifting and wise words! The bridge bulkhead collapses on the Claktans, who were futilely trying to see cover. Their struggle was in vain, it would seem, and their mute bodies will tell no tales. But their ship's computer might. Some of the more technically inclined Autobots just might want to investigate it. If this is to be a slaughter, perhaps the slain will yet have voices. Outside, - This time around, Springer doesn't even flinch as the purple fire peppers the Sarikus' hull. Stuck in a precarious position, there's not much the Wrecker can do at the movement. Getting jolted in his seat, the Autobot reaches for the communications console. "I'd better check in with the boarding team." Upon activating the ship's radio systems, he notices something interesting. Activating his own short-range radio, Springer idly returns fire at the Decepticon shuttle as he speaks, <<>> Outside, Combat: Springer strikes Decepticon Shuttle with his Sarikus Laser Cannons (Disruptor) attack! "They're only frightened of *us* because of *your* ac-" and then he cuts himself off as Shockwave succeeds in collapsing the bridge bulkhead, and he witness the carnage that results. "No," he croaks out in a pained whisper, voice strained. "Not again." Then his expression is filled with rage, his eyes light brightly with an icy fire, his left fist clenches, and his right grasps his Photon Eliminator. "NO!!" he screams, bringing the weapon up towards Shockwave. He pulls the trigger. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Shockwave with his Photon Eliminator attack! Patchwork isn't one for banter. Not great banter, at any rate. "Ow...!" The punch connects, and the medic rocks backwards before her own foot lifts up to return one hit for another. The scream from ahead of her has the medic twisting about, distracted, seeking whoever it might be to see if they need her skills. Combat: Patchwork strikes Tremor with her Kick attack! Ultra Magnus swivels around, optics dimming as he attempts to discern just what it is Shockwave is doing the entire time he's conversing with him ... and it becomes apparent all too late. Well, too late to save the Claktans underneath the bulkhead. But not too late to avenge them at least, Magnus thinks for himself as he rushes forward ... mind focused on dispensing raw justice in the form of a double fisted pummel smash. "That was very foolish Shockwave, not the most logical of choices given the circumstances!" In a fit of rage, the Autobot second in command lashes out with both fists held together. Combat: Ultra Magnus misses Shockwave with his Hammer Blow of JUSTICE! attack! -2 Outside, Windshear doesnt even try anymore to avade and quickly runs through some controls to compensate for what damage the Despoiler is taking. He can not beleive he got shot even before he could use the Chelea as full cover. Without a word he fires again on the bot shuttle as he radios to the other cons. "Yes," Shockwave confirms to Rodimus, winding up his reactor to full power. As Magnus charges him, he swivels his torso back around in time to block Rodimus' shot with the bulkhead door he's just ripped free in the process of letting the air out of the bridge, then tosses it aside and blocks Magnus' awesome two-handed strike with his own forearm, the machine titans clashing among the dead. "You lack both the frame of mind and the data to make a considered judgement on my actions," Shockwave replies, aiming low for Magnus' belly to fire under the block. His cannon muzzle rotates and shifts its hue as he produces a maser aimed to try to cook some of Magnus' more vital innards. Combat: Shockwave misses Ultra Magnus with his Irradiate attack! Windshear says, "Just checking in. In a fight out here with the Bot left on their shuttle. Radio me when you are all ready to leave." Outside, Combat: Windshear strikes Autobot Shuttle with his Shuttle Lasers (Laser) attack! Tremor fairly swells with Decepticon pride at Catechism's word, his fuel pump pounding in his chest. "That's RIGHT," he shouts, "you slagrats've dug yerselves a hole this time!" He sweeps his arm, gesturing toward the dead Claktans. "Thanks ta you, all those bugs're dead!" Of course this isn't true, but Trem's giddy now and is talking mostly out of his exhaust. This opens him up for a nice hard kick from Patchwork, which sends him reeling. When he regains his balance, his proud grin has been replaced by a scowl of lust for her dismemberment and death. He transforms and rumbles toward her. Tremor retracts his fists, falling forward as he slams his arms together to form his roller. His legs retract, flipping upward. With a declining sequence of five 8hz pulses, Tremor transforms into a soil compactor! Combat: Steamroller strikes Patchwork with his Flatten attack! -3 Catechism does not envy Shockwave as Autobots 1 and 2 attack him. She does, however, envy his preternatural dodging abilities. He must have calculated they would do that. Must be nice, having a brain the size of a planet. Groaning, she gets to her feet and surveys the field. The Claktans are dead, and her lips curls with delight at the sight. Tremor is fighting some little medic girl. Shockwave is irradiating the albino Prime, and the real Prime is... absolutely furious. Does she really want to deal with him? Ugh. She snaps an arm up and reluctantly fires at him. Combat: Catechism strikes Rodimus Prime with her Acid Strike attack! Shockwave says, "Decepticons, withdraw. I detect no organic life signs aboard the alien vessel. The mission is accomplished." Catechism says, "Oorah!" Tremor tsks. "Whatever you say. But we WERE winnin'." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "We still are Tremor!" Shockwave says, "Use the present perfect. We have won." Outside, - Reeling back in his chair from the incoming fire, Springer has other things to worry about at the moment. Activating the Sarikus' sensor systems, the triple-changer runs an intense scan of the Chelae. Spotting a blinking red light, Springer activates his radio again. <<>> Swiveling back in his chair towards the tactical console, the Wrecker taps at the the controls once again, unleashing a volley of fire at the Despoiler. "Why don't you go fly a kite in an ion storm Decepticon1" Outside, Combat: Springer misses Decepticon Shuttle with his Laser Cannons That Never Miss (Laser) attack! And true to the name, Patchwork is flattened between Tremor and the wall behind her. The pain that flashes across her face is genuine, but the medic is nothing if not stubborn. Clenching her jaw, her hands reach up, and palms flatten against the Con who's taken a fancy to her, trying to shove him back. "Go AWAY!" she instructs him, voice rising. Combat: Patchwork misses Steamroller with her Grab attack! Rodimus Prime is struck by Catechism's acid, which does relatively little damage, but does manage to pull his attention back to what's going on so that he can overhear Springer's message. Unfortunately, he is on the ship that is being jammed, so he's unable to actually respond. He takes only a few nanoseconds to review what's going on, and, seeing that Magnus has Shockwave engaged and that Patchwork is *trying* to help the aliens (please let one still be alive, please) he decides to take the heat off her. His photon eliminator is returned to subspace, while both his arms go up, one pointing towards Tremor and one towards Catechism. There are no jokes about 'You heard the lady' or similar, however - Rodimus just isn't feeling it at the moment. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Catechism with his Arm Blasters Area attack! -1 Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "Arm Blasters": A Level 3 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Catechism's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Steamroller with his Arm Blasters Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Steamroller 's Accuracy. (Blinded) His hulking size aside, Ultra Magnus is able to accomplish minor feats of agility and finesse; when required that is. He dodges to the side, his midsection slinking back against a console allowing the attack to crash reckelessly against the craft's ceiling. Refocusing his attention on the Decepticon, the City Commander's usual grim and determined face grows a shade of anger; his fists balling up as he sends two quick jabs out at Shockwave's singular optic. "Apparently, not." is all he manages to let out, still quite perturbed from the needless deaths of the Claktans. Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Shockwave with his 1-2 Quick Jab! (Kick) attack! Outside, Windshear cant beleive it. He trie to avoid the shot and gets hit, doenst bother to move and gets missed. He can't help but smirk a bit on that one and then gets the radio call. Ignoring the trapped Autobot shuttle, Windshear banks back around and heads for the breach Shockwave made getting into the ship. Windshear says, "All of you will have to go to the breach Shockwave made in the shuttle hull boarding. The autobots ship crashed into where I had mounted the boarding shoot." Shockwave says, "Following Windshear's information, make a fighting retreat to the original breach, while also inflicting casualties on the Autobots where possible." Shockwave says, "Adjust radios to mode JT-65 to prepare for an electromagnetic pulse." Steamroller isn't so easy to push, stubborn as Patchwork is. He continues to grind forward, trying to pummel her into the hull of the shuttle. He's laughing until Prime's attack hits him and shorts out his guidance systems. "Gah!" What follows this is a string of curses too vile to repeat. He transforms, barely, and staggers toward the sound of Shockwave's voice. "Slag! You'll regret that," he swears in Patch's general direction. "Watch yer back, medic!" Combat: Steamroller begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime, Patchwork, Catechism, and Shockwave The big roller separates, fists sliding out to lift the front end of the compactor, legs flip down and extend, and the head slides up to reveal the smirking face of Tremor! Shockwave takes the hit and slams against a wall, pushes himself back off of it and withdraws down the corridor. His antennae extend slightly from the sides of his 'head' as he accesses the Autobot frequencies to emit a powerful burst of radio static tuned to scramble Autobot circuitry and make their interference in the Decepticon withdrawal more difficult! Catechism grits out. "Can't see, anyway." Combat: Shockwave misses Ultra Magnus with his Electromagnetic Pulse Area attack! Combat: Shockwave strikes Rodimus Prime with his Electromagnetic Pulse Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rodimus Prime's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Shockwave strikes Patchwork with his Electromagnetic Pulse Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Patchwork's Accuracy. (Blinded) Catechism is blinded and blasted, shards of her armour falling away as the crystal cleave lines of the metal are forced apart by the high energy photons. A fighting retreat, eh? She staggers in the direction that she thinks is the exit, and she just might walk into someone, as a result. Combat: Catechism misses Ultra Magnus with her Walking Into People (Punch) attack! Outside, - <> Alright. It's GO TIME for Springer. Having spent enough time sitting on the shuttle alone, the Autobot decides to take some action. Withdrawing his blaster, the Wrecker hits the exit ramp. After clanking his way aboard the shuttle, he can't seem to find the rest of his team, but he does come across the Chelae's massive computer. Taking a look at the foreign controls, Springer looks for a way to find some answers inside the computer's data banks. "Guess I left my 'Alien Computers For Dummies' book in my other pants. Ah well. Let's give this a shot." Tapping away at the array of brightly-lit buttons, the Wrecker hopes a little luck's on his side as he looks for more answers that might shed light on the situation. "Yargh!" Rodimus Prime exclaims, stumbling backwards as he's assaulted by radio static. He throws his arms up automatically to cover his audio-sensors instinctively, though that does nothing to block out the radio. It's not long that he's thrown off balance by the distraction... but it's long enough. Combat: Rodimus Prime takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Patchwork forces herself to her feet as soon as she's able to, the medic starting towards a computer terminal. She hasn't been much good in the fight, b ut maybe she can find something in the computer, something to make the poor creatures deaths not be in vain. But before she can access the computer, the medic joins the party of the blind! "Put it on my tab!" she calls over her shoulder, the comment perhaps her most witty (how sad), rubbing at her optics. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Patchwork has 'skipped' her action for this round. Outside, Windshear switches channels as he was ordered and pulls up alongside the breech. With a flip of a switch the boarding door slides up and he maintiains the shuttles position so everyone can get on board. Ultra Magnus glances around as most of the Autobots are wracked over in some sort of audial pain, then looks to Shockwave. It doesn't take long for the City Commander to realize he tried to attack their circuitry ala an electromagnetic pulse. Either out of plan dumb luck or having turned off his communications systems, the Autobot's numero dos manages to dodge that bullet when another one comes stumbling into him. "Looking for an exit? Allow me!" Magnus shoots out to grasp Catechism with one large mech hand, hefting her up. If all goes well, he'll stabilize the mass with that hand and shot put her after Tremor with the other. Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Catechism with his Chuck'd (Punch) attack! Combat: Ultra Magnus (Ultra Magnus) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Ultra Magnus's attack has damaged your Firepower! Catechism is sent flying like a shot put after Tremor! She wails, as she is flung, "I could have found the exit myself, thanks!" And so she is dumped off into space, one of her arm guns breaking from the force. Combat: Catechism begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime, Patchwork, and Shockwave Tremor hopes that he's pushing back the way he came in, but he can't really be sure. He'd hoped that transforming would dispel the effects of Prime's attack, but he was quite wrong in that assumption. His optic visor is black. He feels Catechism flying by him and takes that as a good sign that he's going in the right direction. When his vision finally returns, alebit partially, he find himself exactly where he wanted to be. "Ha!" He laughs. "I was blind an I still got away!" Shockwave leaves last, not looking back as he kicks off into space and ignites his thrusters to rendezvous with the Despoiler. Shockwave undergoes an extremely simple transformation to become a giant flying space "laser." Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Shoxcannon begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Rodimus Prime finally recovers from Shockwave's assault and straightens before looking around the bridge. He sees the bodies of the insectoids, and his shoulders slump while he shakes his head. "Damn it," he says, tone disheartened. Then he looks over at where Springer and Patchwork are working (or trying to). "Is there... anything?" Autobot Message: 3/209 Posted Author Re: Assembly of Worlds Destroyed Tue Dec 08 Ultra Magnus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Autobot Spinny, soon replaced by Ultra Magnus' familiar mug. He's standing aboard a cramped shuttle of alien design, Springer and Patchwork milling about in the background; insectlike alien corpses are scattered throughout the area. "Greetings fellow Autobots, this is Ultra Magnus reporting in from the Claktan Shuttle designated Chelae. On a stern warning from Punch, Rodimus and I took a handful of Autobots up to investigate a report of Decepticons targetting a refugee craft. As you can see..." he gestures around him, the camera already pulling out to give a full account of the mayhem that occured on the ship. The City Commander clears his voice before continuing, his attention still drawn aside by a bulkhead with some Claktans crushed underneath. "We engaged numerous enemies when finally arriving, it seems Shockwave was the Decepticon in charge of leading this ... carnage. I don't have to forewarn you, there /is/ a direct and clear purpose for this attack. Whatever it is, we'll just have to..." Magnus is interrupted by a offscreen gumbie, prodding his arm with a stack of freshly printed findings. "Ah yes, here it is ... what we were able to salvage from the computers aboard this craft, all of this suffering was not in vain Autobots. His optics dash over the report, flipping the page to speed read the findings and deliver a precise and efficient report. "Well, we've found flight logs from the Claktan Shuttle Chelae, which directly relate it to Cambria ... AFTER it's apparent destruction." he states suprised, turning the page past some rather boring and unrelated files that weren't edited out. "This craft escaped from Cambria, captain's logs showing that the asteroid that was thought destroyed ... was instead being held in a Decepticon holding facility. The Chelae and it's crew managed to survive a gauntlet run of Decepticon Seekers and Sweeps before finally succumbing to Shockwave and his crew's hunt and temination mission. "I needn't stress the importantness of this discovery, currently the navigation consoles are damaged ... it must have happened in the subsequent attack, whether directed damage or collateral ... that remains to be seen. In the meantime, we'll have to wait until Operations can ascertain a location of the holding facility. Fairway, I know you have your hands busy ... but I need you to figure out if we can pull this data from the computers here. Intel, I don't care who ... we just need whatever information you can pull, no matter how minute or inane. Prime, I'd like a private counsel with yourself if at all possible. Ultra Magnus, out!" Return of the Spinny!